The Big Bang - Ein Outtake aus Post tenebras Lux
by Telda Lady Bittersweet
Summary: Minerva McGonagall hat Severus Snape bei einer Lehrerkonferenz mehr als zehn Jahre nach dem Krieg übel verhöhnt und beleidigt, woraufhin er aufgewühlt und zornig aus dem Schloss stürmt.Dies ist eine missing scene aus "Post tenebras lux", die Severus' Sicht der Ereignisse zeigt, die jedoch nicht Loten geschrieben hat. Aber sie hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, sie zu schreiben, Danke!


**Obligatorischer Disclaimer:** (sowohl Lotens als auch meiner^^) Würden sie mir gehören, die Dinge wären ganz anders gelaufen, glaubt mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für eine Weile; traurigerweise muss ich sie am Ende zurückgeben.

Anmerkung Telda: Ich danke der wunderbaren Loten für die beste Fanfiction, die ich je lesen durfte und dafür, dass sie mir gestattet hat, dieses Outtake von PTL zu schreiben.

Blind war Severus aus dem Schloss gestürmt, den Weg hinauf und kaum, dass er die Schlosstore hinter sich gelassen hatte, war er in einer krachenden Apparation verschwunden, die so überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte. Es war ein schieres Wunder, dass er sich dabei nicht vollkommen zersplintert hatte. Doch das wäre ihm egal gewesen. Er hatte roten Nebel vor den Augen gehabt und sein rasender Puls hatte es unmöglich gemacht, durch das Hämmern in seinen Ohren irgendeinen Laut wahrzunehmen.

Wie lange er jetzt schon hier lag, zusammengekrümmt wie ein Embryo, auf den harten Felsen an der Küste, deren scharfe Kanten in seine Haut schnitten, wusste er nicht. Weder die Schmerzen noch der tobende Sturm, der an seiner Kleidung zerrte und immer wieder nebelartige Wolken feiner Gischttropfen zu ihm hinauftrug, die das durch den Sturm tobende Meer tief unter ihm gegen die Felsen warf, drangen in sein Bewusstsein vor. Er bemerkte nicht, dass seine Kleidung vollkommen durchnässt war und er vor Kälte zitterte, denn er war gefangen in einem Wirbel seiner schlimmsten Alpträume.

Er hatte seinen Schmerz in den Sturm geschrien, hatte getobt, geweint und geschluchzt wie ein Kind, bevor er vollkommen erschöpft zusammengebrochen war.

Jetzt, nach einer Zeit, von der er nicht wusste, wie viel davon schon vergangen war, drangen die Geräusche seiner Umgebung langsam wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Mühsam öffnete er die geschwollenen und verklebten Augen. Dunkel war es um ihn herum, kein Mond schien und kein Stern war zu sehen. Nur über dem Meer lag ein phosphoreszierender Schimmer und am Himmel jagten, von diesem Schein gespenstisch erleuchtet, dicke Wolken dahin. Schwerfällig versuchte er sich in eine sitzende Position zu stemmen und es war ein beredtes Zeichen seiner völligen Erschöpfung, dass er es erst im dritten Anlauf schaffte.

Ein Stück entfernt von ihm, nur wenige Meter, ragte ein Felsblock empor, hinter dem er vielleicht ein wenig Schutz und eine Stütze für seinen kraftlosen Körper finden konnte. Auf Händen und Knien kroch er in den Windschatten des Felsens, denn zum Aufstehen oder gar Laufen fehlte ihm die Kraft. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Felsen, noch immer zitternd, und zog die Knie bis zum Oberkörper hinauf, sie mit beiden Armen umschlingend, bevor er unbewusst begann, vor und zurück zu schaukeln. Seine leeren Augen starrten ins Nichts und nur er wusste, was er dort sah.

Niemals würden sie ihm seine Schuld vergeben, nie würden sie wissen oder anerkennen, wie sehr er dafür gebüßt hatte. Sein Vater kam ihm in den Sinn, der ihm einst, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, von der Hölle und ihren diversen Schrecken erzählt hatte. Hätte Severus die Kraft dazu gehabt, er hätte verächtlich geschnaubt. Die Hölle konnte nicht schlimmer sein als das, was in seinem Inneren tobte. Er war sich vollkommen bewusst, was gerade mit ihm geschah, denn er spürte, wie der Wahnsinn, den er schon einmal zurückgekämpft hatte, mit scheinbar stärkerer Macht als damals mit schwarzen Krallen nach ihm griff und er war nicht sicher, ob er ihn noch einmal besiegen könnte. Oder das überhaupt wollte.

Alle seine schrecklichen Dämonen erhoben wieder ihre Kopfe und zischten und schrien ihm in die Ohren: _„Freak!" - „Versager!" - „Schniefelius!" - „Sie widern mich an!" - „Du hast mich enttäuscht, Severus! Crucio!" - „Feigling!" - „Verräter!" - Mörder!" -„Todesserabschaum! Verrotten sollst Du!"_

In namenloser Qual krümmte sich Severus aufstöhnend zusammen. Er würde ihnen nicht entkommen. In endloser Reihe zogen die Opfer an ihm vorbei, deren Tod er mit angesehen und nicht hatte verhindern können. Er sah wieder Charity Burbage über dem Tisch im Salon von Malfoy Manor hängen und ihn anflehen, sie zu retten. Er sah wieder Dumbledore vom Turm stürzen und die Finsternis des Wahnsinns rückte gierig ein Stück näher. Dieses Mal jedoch machte er sich bereit in den Abgrund zu stürzen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr zu widerstehen...

In diesem Augenblick erschien ein silberner Wirbel vor ihm und im ersten Moment begriff er noch nicht einmal, dass das Hermiones Otter war, der sich nun mit ihrer Stimme besorgt erkundigte, ob es ihm gut ginge und ihm erklärte, dass sie schon einmal einen Patronus geschickt hätte und sich große Sorgen um ihn machte. Seine Dämonen zogen sich ein Stück zurück und in einem Winkel seines gepeinigten Geistes erschien Hermiones Gesicht und sah ihn mit liebevoller Sorge an. Dieses Bild fügte seinen Qualen eine weitere hinzu. Wie hatte er es wagen können davon zu träumen, dass diese Frau für ihn gemacht wäre? Er würde sie ebenso beschmutzen und ins Verderben reißen, in dem er bereits bis zum Hals steckte. Aber wenigstens konnte er versuchen, ihr die Sorge zu nehmen...

Mit den unendlich langsamen und schwerfälligen Bewegungen eines uralten Mannes zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem schweren, klammen Umhang und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um eine positive Erinnerung zu finden, damit er einen Patronus beschwören konnte. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Wohl schossen Erinnerungen durch seinen Geist, doch keine einzige davon war positiv. Seine Konzentration zerfaserte und der Wirbel der Dämonen begann erneut, bis er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Als er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, stand die Sonne bereits wieder tief am Horizont. Der Sturm der Nacht hatte sich gelegt, doch das Meer donnerte noch immer ruhelos gegen die Felsen unter ihm. Er versuchte sich zu erheben, brach jedoch kraftlos wieder zusammen. Erneut mussten Stunden vergangen sein, als ihn ein weiterer Patronus aus seinem totenähnlichen Zustand holte. Hermiones nun sehr drängende Stimme bat ihn, sich endlich zu melden, dies sei jetzt ihr vierter Patronus. Die Sorge in ihrer Stimme rüttelte ihn ein wenig auf. Schwankend kam er auf die Beine und versuchte sich die Schlosstore zu visualisieren. Nur die jahrzehntelange Übung auch unter den schlimmsten Bedingungen erlaubte es ihm nun, dorthin zurückzukehren. Und wieder war es ein Wunder, dass er in einem Stück vor den Schlosstoren ankam.

Taumelnd kämpfte er sich den Weg hinauf und erkannte abwesend, dass er kaum in der Lage sein würde, die großen Flügeltüren des Einganges zu öffnen. So bog er ein wenig seitwärts am Schloss vorbei ab und benutzte seinen geheimen Eingang wie schon früher, wenn er mehr oder weniger verletzt von den Treffen mit Voldemort zurückgekehrt war. Beinahe fühlte er sich wieder in diese elende Zeit zurückversetzt.

Als er die Tür zu seinen Räumen öffnete, lagen die Kerker in völliger Dunkelheit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war und er nahm beinahe erleichtert an, dass Hermione sich in ihre Wohnung zurückgezogen hätte. Doch plötzlich erklang ihre Stimme aus der ihn umgebenden Dunkelheit.

„Wo warst Du?" fragte sie leise, „ich habe mir Sorgen um Dich gemacht."

Ein bitteres Lachen wollte in ihm hochsteigen. Natürlich hatte sie das...

„Närrin, die Du bist", schaffte er es, rau hervorzustoßen. Er musste hier weg, konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sie sich Sorgen um jemanden wie ihn machte, der es doch nicht wert war und lief weiter zu der Tür, die in sein Labor führte. Er handelte instinktiv, aus jahrzehntelanger Gewohnheit heraus. Jedes Mal, wenn er früher von Todessertreffen zurückgekommen war, hatte ihn sein Weg als erstes in sein Labor geführt, um die Tränke zu nehmen, die seine Schmerzen lindern halfen und um seine Wunden zu heilen. Es war wie eine Zuflucht für ihn geworden, denn selbst Albus Dumbledore hatte es nie mehr gewagt, ihn im Labor zu stören, nachdem Severus einmal bewusst eine - wenn auch kleine - Explosion herbeigeführt hatte, als Dumbledore mal wieder ungebeten die Tür öffnete.

„Warum hast Du mir nicht Bescheid gegeben, dass es Dir gut geht?"

Diese Frage... er hätte sie erwarten müssen, aber sein Gehirn war zu gelähmt, als dass es so banale Dinge verarbeiten könnte. Er blieb stehen, wandte ihr kurz die trüben Augen zu, sah wieder weg und versuchte eine Antwort auf diese einfache Frage zu finden. Sein Geist fühlte sich träge an wie zäher Schleim und so dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm wieder einfiel, was sie gefragt hatte und warum er auf ihre Patroni – wie viele waren es? - nicht hatte antworten können.

Er wandte sich nicht noch einmal zu ihr um, als er tonlos antwortete.

„Ich habe es versucht."

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

Natürlich verstand sie nicht, wie sollte sie auch? Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was er in den vergangenen Stunden durchgemacht hatte. Aber sie verdiente eine ehrliche Antwort, also versuchte er es ihr erschöpft und noch immer ohne jegliche Emotion in der Stimme zu erklären.

„Ich konnte meinen Patronus nicht beschwören. Ich konnte mich nicht auf eine glückliche Erinnerung konzentrieren." Ein bellendes Lachen quoll aus seiner Kehle, hart und bitter. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum."

Kurz vor seiner Labortür erreichte ihn Hermiones leise Stimme noch einmal. „Severus..."

Er legte die Hand auf die Klinke, drückte sie hinunter, hielt aber noch einmal inne, schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie auch weiterhin nicht an.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, Hermione", sagte er müde. „Ich bin keine gute Gesellschaft und Deiner Zeit nicht würdig. Lass mich verdammt noch mal einfach in Ruhe."  
Dann schob er die Tür auf und stieg schwerfällig die Stufen hinunter in sein Labor, während die Tür leise hinter ihm zufiel.

Die Fackeln an den Wänden brannten automatisch, doch es kümmerte ihn kaum. Erschöpft sank er auf einen der Hocker im Labor und starrte blicklos an die Wand. In seinem Kopf herrschte absolute Leere und er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Energie zum Denken. Wie lange er so saß, wusste er nicht. Es konnten Stunden oder auch nur ein paar Minuten gewesen sein, als sich die Rädchen in seinem Gehirn knirschend und träge wieder in Bewegung setzten. Die Bilder, die ihn schon auf den Felsen an der Küste heimgesucht hatten, sickerten langsam wieder in seinen Geist und immer lauter gellten wieder die Worte in seinen Ohren. _„Freak!" - „Versager!" - „Schniefelius!" - „Sie widern mich an!" - „Du hast mich enttäuscht, Severus! Crucio!" - „Feigling!" - „Verräter!" - Mörder!" -„Todesserabschaum! Verrotten sollst Du!"_

Blind tastete seine Hand nach irgendeinem Gegenstand neben sich, bis er eine große Phiole in die Finger bekam, die er verzweifelt an die Wand ihm gegenüber schleuderte. Klirrend zersprang sie in tausend Scherben und als ihr Inhalt langsam an der Wand herunterfloss und auf dem Boden eine Pfütze bildete, war es plötzlich still, als wäre eine Tür zugefallen.

Als würde er aus einem schleimigen, stinkenden Sumpf auftauchen, fühlte sich Severus auf einmal besudelt und unrein. Er hasste sich selbst und verspürte plötzlich das drängende Verlangen, lange und heiß zu duschen, um diesen jahrzehntelang angesammelten, imaginären Dreck loszuwerden. Schwerfällig erhob er sich, schlurfte zur Treppe und stieg langsam hinauf. Nachdem er durch die Tür das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, schleppte er sich ohne sich umzusehen weiter zum Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er riss sich die verschmutze, noch immer klamme Kleidung vom Leib, drehte die Dusche auf und trat in die Kabine. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand er unter dem brühheißen Strahl und hoffte vergeblich, dass das Wasser seinen Selbsthass und die Schuld abwaschen könnte, die ihn peinigte. Mechanisch griff er nach der Seife, schäumte erst seinen Körper und dann seine Haare ein.

Er hörte, wie die Badtür aufging, die er offensichtlich nicht versperrt hatte, weil es ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, reagierte jedoch nicht. Er reagierte auch nicht, als sich wenig später die Tür der Duschkabine öffnete und Hermione hereinglitt. Noch immer rieb er mit der Seife über seinen Körper und seine Haare, als er fühlte, wie sich Hermiones Arme um seine Hüften schlangen und sie schweigend ihre Wange an seinen Rücken legte. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden spürte er wieder den Boden unter seinen Füßen und so etwas ähnliches wie Realität. Das brühheiße Wasser musste ihr wehtun, also griff er zum Wasserhahn und regelte die Temperatur herunter, dann ließ er die Hand sinken und stand mit hängenden Schultern und geschlossenen Augen einfach nur da.

Endlich raffte er sich auf, etwas zu sagen und ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns registrierte abwesend, wie rau, heiser und müde er klang, genau so, wie er sich fühlte.

„Verschwende nicht Deine Zeit."

„Ich sehe das nicht als Zeitverschwendung an", widersprach sie ruhig, aber bestimmt.

„Ich bin jenseits jeder Rettung. Geh zurück zu Deinen kostbaren Hauselfen."

„Die meisten von ihnen müssen nicht gerettet werden und Du auch nicht. Es ist nichts verkehrt mit Dir, Severus."

„Ha. Das ist Deine Meinung."

„Und hat meine Meinung überhaupt kein Gewicht bei Dir?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Innerlich zuckte er zusammen. Glaubte sie das? Ihre Meinung hatte Gewicht, jedoch nicht, wenn es seine Person betraf. Sie war voreingenommen und würde ihn daher immer verteidigen. Dabei verdiente er das absolut nicht...

„Du weißt, dass sie das hat. Aber hier irrst Du Dich. Ich bin es nicht wert."

„Das liegt nicht in Deiner Entscheidung", stellte sie betont klar und lehnte sich enger gegen seinen Rücken.

„Du bist in keiner Position eine fundierte Entscheidung zu treffen."

Er atmete tief ein und als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme einmal mehr tot, vollkommen frei von jeder Emotion.  
„Jeder wirft mir Dumbledores Tod ins Gesicht, aber das war das allerletzte meiner Verbrechen. Ich habe Menschen getötet, die Du persönlich gekannt hast. Menschen, mit denen Du zur Schule gegangen bist. Deine Muggelkundelehrerin, Charity Burbage, ist schreiend vor mir gestorben und hat mich darum angefleht, sie zu retten. Wenn Deine Eltern geschnappt worden wären, wäre mir befohlen worden, dabei zu assistieren, sie zu quälen und ich hätte es ohne zu zögern getan. Ich habe ein paar Deiner engsten Freunde bis an den Rand des Todes gefoltert. Und es gab zahllose andere, namenlose Opfer. Das jüngste Kind, das ich jemals getötet habe, war vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre alt. Meistens dauerte ihr Sterben sehr lange – schließlich war der SectumSempra meine Spezialität und ich bin auch ziemlich erfahren darin, den Cruciatus auszuüben."

Er schloss die Augen in dem Versuch, die grauenhaften Bilder auszuschließen, die bei diesen Worten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Hätte Bellatrix Dich dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert, wie sie es eigentlich hätte tun sollen, nachdem sie Dich gefangen hat, so wäre er in Deinen Geist eingebrochen und hätte jede Information genommen, die er wollte; er hätte dann angeordnet, dass Du vergewaltigt werden solltest, wiederholt und öffentlich, und dann wärst Du mir übergeben worden. Mir wäre befohlen worden, Dich zu foltern, Dich jedoch so lange wie möglich am Leben zu halten, bevor ich Dich töte, um sicherzugehen, dass Du nichts für Dich behältst – solche Aufgaben habe ich regelmäßig bekommen; viele der Anderen haben mein Maß an… Kontrolle vermissen lassen. Und ich hätte es getan. Du wärst nicht die erste meiner ehemaligen Schülerinnen in dieser Lage gewesen. Ich wäre sichergegangen, dass dein Tod Tage gedauert hätte, so wie ihrer. Du wärst gebrochen gewesen. Wir brechen am Ende alle."

Vage erstaunt registrierte er, dass Hermione nicht gezuckt hatte bei seinen Worten. Dann hörte er, wie sie leise zu sprechen begann, vollkommen ruhig.

„Severus, _hör auf!_ Ich bin kein Idiot. Ich weiß, was Deine Rolle bei den Todessern gewesen ist. Ich weiß sogar, dass nicht nur der Dunkle Lord solche Dinge von Dir gefordert hat – Du warst das Äquivalent eines Unaussprechlichen für den Orden, weil Du die dreckigen Jobs erledigt hast, über die wir anderen es noch nicht einmal fertiggebracht haben zu sprechen. Wir haben Informationen von Dir verlangt und nicht einmal gewagt zu fragen, wo oder wie Du sie erhalten hast. Wann immer ich von einem weiteren Mord durch die Hände der Todesser gehört habe, habe ich mich gefragt, ob Du involviert gewesen bist. Ich habe mit Neville, Ginny und Luna gesprochen und ihre Erinnerungen gesehen; ich weiß, was Du ihnen angetan hast.

Aber ich habe Dich auch gehalten, während Du in meinen Armen geweint hast und ich habe Dir zugehört, wie Du Dich in Deinen Albträumen entschuldigt und um Vergebung gefleht hast. Ich habe gesehen, was es Dir angetan hat. Ich habe die Erinnerung gesehen, in der Du Dumbledore gesagt hast, dass die Menschen, denen Du beim Sterben zugesehen hast, diejenigen waren, die Du nicht retten konntest. Ich weiß, wenn Du mit blutdurchtränkter Kleidung zu den Ordenstreffen gekommen bist, dass es weitaus wahrscheinlicher war, dass es Dein eigenes Blut war, als das von jemand anderem. Es war brutal und es war widerlich und es war die dunkle Seite des Krieges. Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass alles nur Kampf und Ruhm wäre. Du hast jeden Preis gezahlt, der von Dir gefordert worden ist, egal, was es gekostet hat und Du hast den Krieg für uns gewonnen, die Prophezeiung soll verflucht sein. Niemand sonst war stark genug das zu tun, was Du getan hast; es war nicht richtig, aber es war notwendig.

Und ich bin nicht die Einzige, die so denkt. Du bist nicht allein, Severus. Neville ist aufgestanden und hat Dich dort drin verteidigt; Neville, der jahrelang Panik vor Dir gehabt hat und der noch immer ein wenig Angst vor Dir hat, den Du – worauf Du so dezent hingewiesen hast – gefoltert hast. Sogar er erkennt an, was Du für uns getan hast. Minerva kann ihre Verbitterung nicht unterlassen, aber sie ist nur eine Person. Jeder, der von uns beiden weiß, war unterstützend. Ich bin nicht naiv und ich weiß, dass das nicht immer der Fall sein wird, aber Du bist nicht so universell verhasst, wie Du glaubst.

Jedenfalls weiß ich genau, dass es Dich nicht interessiert, was die Welt im Großen und Ganzen von Dir hält. Das verhindert nicht, dass es wehtut und es macht es sicherlich nicht richtig, aber das ist ihr Problem und nicht unseres. Ich sehe Dich nicht als Zeitverschwendung an und ich weiß genug von dem, was Du getan hast, dass es nichts gibt, was Du mir beichten könntest, das mich von Dir abwenden könnte, also hör auf zu versuchen, mich wegzuschieben. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

Er hatte sie zwar sprechen gehört, doch die Bilder, die nach seiner eigenen Erklärung wieder seinen Geist bevölkerten, hatten verhindert, dass das, was sie sagte, auch sein Gehirn erreichte. Erst ihre letzten Worte kamen irgendwie bei ihm an. Sie wollte es also nicht akzeptieren, dass er ihrer nicht würdig war, dass er keine Gesellschaft für jemanden wie sie war. Er könnte sie davon überzeugen, auch gegen ihren Willen...

„Ich könnte Dich zum Gehen zwingen", erwiderte Severus schließlich leise. „Wenn ich glauben würde, dass es das Richtige wäre, wenn ich glauben würde, dass Du ohne mich besser dran wärst." Er ließ diese Worte zwar nur wie eine Möglichkeit erscheinen, aber er war überzeugt davon, dass es das Beste für sie wäre und er wusste, dass sie ohne ihn besser dran wäre.

Plötzlich kam Leben in das kleine Persönchen hinter ihm. „Dann tu' es doch!" fauchte sie und zog sich abrupt von ihm zurück. Sie ließ ihm keine Chance zu antworten, trat ihm in die Kniekehle seines schlimmen Beins und packte seinen Arm, als er stolperte, riss ihn herum und stieß ihn hart zurück gegen die geflieste Wand.

Zu überrascht von ihrem Angriff, den er absolut nicht erwartet hatte, versäumte er es, sich instinktiv zu schützen und ihr _„Legilimens!"_ traf ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet. Er erstarrte vor Entsetzen, Panik schoss in ihm hoch und er wartete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf den rasenden Schmerz, der immer mit einem Eindringen des Dunklen Lords einhergegangen war. Seine Instinkte übernahmen sofort und in jahrelang praktiziertem Gehorsam machte er dem Eindringling Platz, während tief unten in seinem Geist die Mauern hochgingen, die schützten, was er nicht sehen lassen wollte. Als die Panik schwand, weil der Schmerz ausblieb, kochte Wut in ihm hoch, eine sengende, brennende Wut auf den Angreifer, die sich immer weiter steigerte und kurzzeitig in schiere, blinde, beinahe wahnsinnige Raserei umschlug.

Und dennoch war sein Verstand nicht vollkommen ausgeschaltet und er registrierte, dass nichts weiter geschah. Kein brachiales Durchwühlen seiner Erinnerungen, kein schmerzhaftes weiter Vordringen, nichts. Endlich bemerkte er, dass Hermione der 'Angreifer' und nicht eingedrungen war, sondern nur eine Verbindung geschaffen hatte und seine furchtbare, rasende Wut legte sich langsam. Verwirrt und noch immer verstört fragte er sich, was sie damit bezweckt hatte, während sie ihm auch schon ein Bild zuschob. Er wollte das nicht. Auch wenn sie es ihm anbot, so blieb es für ihn immer noch eine Art der Vergewaltigung, die er selbst zu oft erlitten hatte, als dass er sie anderen und schon gar nicht ihr antun wollte.

Seine Moral und der Wunsch zu erfahren, warum Hermione dieses Risiko auf sich genommen hatte, kämpften in ihm. Denn auch wenn sie nicht einmal ansatzweise ahnte, wie hoch das Risiko und der Preis, den sie möglicherweise hätte zahlen müssen, gewesen war, so war sie doch nicht dumm genug, einen solchen Angriff auf ihn ohne einen wichtigen Grund zu starten.

Noch immer zitternd unter den Nachwirkungen der Raserei und äußerst vorsichtig und zögernd trat er schließlich mental einen winzigen Schritt näher, um zu sehen, was sie ihm anbot. Er sah wieder das Lehrerzimmer vor sich, aber es musste nach seiner Flucht gewesen sein, denn er hörte, wie Neville Longbottom sagte: „Das ist nicht fair!"

Dann beobachtete Severus, wie der junge Professor die Schultern straffte und fest erklärte : „Professor Snape war auf unserer Seite und wir haben ihn gebraucht. Wenn jemand von uns vielleicht hätte tun können, was er getan hat, hätten wir ihn nicht gebraucht, aber niemand konnte es. Dumbledore selbst hat erklärt, dass Professor Snape ihm gehorcht hat und wenn er es nicht getan hätte, was wäre dann geschehen? Ich rechne mal, wir hätten verloren. Das denkt auch Harry und er muss es wissen."

Als er Minervas Stimme vernahm, die fassungslos fragte, warum Neville ihn verteidigte und wie oft er, Snape, ihn wohl als von Voldemort eingesetzter Direktor in den Krankenflügel befördert hatte, drehte sich Severus nicht nach ihr um, sondern beobachtete fasziniert und erstaunt den jungen Mann, den er im Unterricht so oft verbal in der Luft zerrissen hatte und der nun aufrecht vor seiner Chefin stand und ihn – ihn! - verteidigte.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", hörte er Neville ruhig antworten. „Aber wenn Voldemort irgendjemand anderen in dieses Amt eingesetzt hätte, wäre ich sehr früh getötet worden, wahrscheinlich sehr unangenehm. Die meisten von uns wären das, wenn wir schon dabei sind."

Severus wollte sich eben weiter in Hermiones offenem Geist umsehen, als er Minerva sagen hörte: „Er war einer derjenigen, die deine Eltern angegriffen haben, du törichter Junge!"

Gerade wollte er wieder wütend werden, denn Minerva wusste sehr genau, dass er bei diesem Vorfall gar nicht anwesend gewesen war, als er Nevilles Erwiderung hörte und fast nicht glauben konnte, was der Junge da sagte.

„Wirf mir das nicht noch einmal ins Gesicht, Minerva", warnte Neville seine Chefin langsam und sah wahrhaft wütend aus, was Severus von dem sanften Kräuterkundelehrer ganz sicher noch nie gesehen hatte. „Nicht einmal Snape damals in seinen Zeiten als Bastard hat das je benutzt, um mich zu verletzen. Nicht einmal er würde so tief sinken."

Das zog Severus beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Alles mögliche hätte er erwartet, aber das nicht. Erst, als er sich nun vorsichtig weiter umsah, erkannte er, wie sehr sich Hermione geöffnet hatte. Zögernd begann er oberflächlich durch die Bilder und Emotionen zu blättern, die sie versuchte, ihm zuzuschieben, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Dann zog er sich sanft, aber rasch zurück und schnitt die Verbindung abrupt ab.

Er war ziemlich aufgewühlt, denn zwei Dinge hatten sein Innerstes berührt und er spürte, dass sich etwas Entscheidendes verändert hatte. Tränen brannten hinter seinen Augen und ihm wurde die Kehle eng.

Hermione wankte kurz und blinzelte, als er auf sie hinuntersah. Er ahnte, wie sie sich fühlte, auch wenn er selbst nie das Glück gehabt hatte, dass sich der Eindringling in seinen Geist vorsichtig zurückgezogen hätte. Eine solche mentale Verbindung löste immer eine leichte Desorientierung aus, wenn sie gekappt wurde.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie ihn leise.

Severus schluckte trocken gegen den Druck in seiner Kehle an. „Das war unglaublich gefährlich", antwortete er heiser. „Ich hätte dich beinahe getötet."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie. „Aber ich wusste, was ich tat und wie du reagieren würdest. Denn ich kenne dich. Ich wusste, du würdest zögern und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass du lange genug zögern würdest, um zu erkennen, was ich getan habe."

Oh ja, sie kannte ihn, besser als jeder andere Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Und doch...Es graute ihn bei der Vorstellung, was hätte passieren können. Er hob die Hand und deutete stumm über ihre Schulter auf die Wand der Duschkabine, zumindest dorthin, wo diese Wand vorher gewesen war.

Hermione drehte sich um und keuchte; die Scheibe der Duschkabine war zerschmettert, die gekachelte Wand dahinter zerschlagen und auf dem Boden waren mehrere Brandspuren zu sehen.

„Tu' das nie wieder, Hermione", wiederholte er und versuchte, seine Stimme ohne jegliche Emotion zu halten. „Ich hätte dich beinahe getötet."

Sie versuchte es noch einmal. „Du hast mir nicht zugehört, Severus. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich sonst erreichen sollte."

Wie sollte er ihr nur klarmachen, in welcher Gefahr sie geschwebt hatte? Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist egal; tu' das nie wieder, aus gar keinem Grund. Das nächste Mal bin ich vielleicht nicht in der Lage, mich rechtzeitig zu stoppen. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was es mir antun würde, wenn ich erkenne, dass ich dich ernsthaft verletzt oder sogar getötet habe?" Ihn schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Endlich, nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Zerstörungen hinter ihr schien sie zu verstehen und er sah, wie sie schaudernd die Arme um sich schlang und zu zittern begann. Gut so. Sie durfte nie vergessen, dass er äußerst gefährlich sein konnte und seine schwer angeschlagene Psyche es ihm in Ausnahmesituationen wie dieser möglicherweise nicht mehr gestatten würde, sich zu kontrollieren.

Sie schluckte und schloss die Augen. Dann sagte sie leise: „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dich so zu sehen."

Dieses Geständnis zerstörte ihn beinahe. Er hatte es in ihrem Geist gespürt, doch nun, da sie es ausgesprochen hatte, dämmerte ihm langsam, wieviel sie bereit war für ihn zu riskieren. Unbewusst war ihm das sicherlich schon eine Weile klar gewesen. Und es tat so verdammt gut...

Er trat einen Schritt vor und riss sie so heftig in seine Arme, dass er ihr die Luft aus den Lungen trieb.

„Idiotisches Weib", flüsterte er heiser. „Du würdest lieber eine körperliche oder geistige Attacke riskieren, nur um zu versuchen, mich aufzumuntern? Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verteidigt. Ich hätte deinen Geist löschen oder das Fleisch von deinen Knochen brennen können." Und das war nicht übertrieben. Mehr als einmal hatte er das schon tun müssen und er wusste, dass er das konnte.

Zischend sog sie wieder Luft ein und klammerte sich an ihn. „Severus, ich würde fast alles riskieren, um dich lächeln zu sehen." Er begann zu zittern, hob sie hoch, vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und kämpfte die drohenden Tränen zurück, während sie ihre Arme fest um seine Schultern und die Beine um seine Hüften schlang, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Am Morgen dann, nur zwei oder drei Stunden später, ging Hermione schon zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, während Severus sich darum kümmerte das Bad zu reparieren. Sie hatten beide nicht geschlafen in dieser Nacht. Zu viel war geschehen und zu viel hatten sie beide zu bereden gehabt. Während er an der zerschmetterten Duschwand arbeitete, horchte er in sich hinein. Hermione hatte ihm erzählt, dass er einen Tag und fast eine ganze Nacht weg gewesen war. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Sein Zeitgefühl war ihm während dieser grauenhaften Stunden vollkommen abhanden gekommen.

Wenn er seinen Zustand zu dieser Zeit mit seinem jetzigen verglich...Etwas war definitiv anders geworden. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so gefühlt wie jetzt, so, als _habe_ er einen Wert. Er dachte an Minervas höhnische und boshafte Worte zurück, die vor fast zwei Tagen beinahe bewirkt hätten, dass er sich dem drohenden Wahnsinn ergab und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie ihn nicht mehr berührten.

Sie ärgerten ihn noch, oh ja, und er würde die alte Direktorin damit nicht davonkommen lassen, diesmal nicht und nie wieder. Und auf einmal wurde es ihm klar. Er hatte sich von Minerva und aller Welt so behandeln lassen, weil er geglaubt hatte, es zu verdienen, weil er geglaubt hatte, er hätte kein Recht darauf, wie ein Mensch behandelt zu werden.

Vor allem die Worte von Professor Longbottom, dem Mann, der aus Severus' Sicht nun wirklich überhaupt keinen Grund gehabt hätte, gerade ihn zu verteidigen, hatten anscheinend schließlich das bewirkt, was Hermione seit vielen Monaten vergeblich versucht hatte, dass er nämlich endlich zu begreifen begann, dass er ein Recht darauf hatte, seine Leistungen anerkannt zu sehen und nicht lediglich auf seine kurze Vergangenheit als 'echter' Todesser reduziert zu werden. Und dass er kein Abschaum _war_.

Hermione hatte einmal gesagt, dass er mit seinen Taten mehr Menschen gerettet hätte als er auf Befehl sowohl von Dumbledore als auch des Dunklen Lords hatte töten müssen. Damals hatte er das nicht glauben können. Heute morgen, während ihres langen Gesprächs, hatte sie ihn gefragt, was er wohl glaube, was zum Beispiel aus Ginevra Weasley - jung, schön und als Blutsverräterin angesehen - geworden wäre, hätte in jenem schrecklichen Jahr jemand anderes aus Voldemorts Reihen statt ihm Hogwarts geleitet.

Darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht, doch als er es an diesem Morgen tat, war ihm endlich klar geworden, was Hermione die ganze Zeit gemeint hatte. Er jedoch hatte ihre Worte immer als voreingenommen abgetan, weil er ziemlich sicher war, dass Hermione ihn liebte und sie deshalb nicht in einer Position wäre, ihn objektiv beurteilen zu können. Wieder einmal hatte er sie unterschätzt.

Ein bisschen schief lächelnd gestand er sich ein, dass er sicher war - so weit er das überhaupt sein konnte - dass auch er sie liebte. Ob er es jemals wagen würde, ihr das zu sagen, bezweifelte er.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes entfernte er schließlich auch die letzten Spuren seiner rasenden Wut aus der vergangenen Nacht, dann legte er sich seinen Umhang um und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um ebenfalls zu frühstücken. Nun ja, jedenfalls das, was er 'Frühstück' nannte. Nie wieder würde er sich verstecken und nebenbei war es eine gute Gelegenheit, mit seinen Plänen zu beginnen...

Hoch aufgerichtet lief er durch die Gänge, bis er vor den großen Flügeltüren stand, sie schwungvoll aufstieß und mit wirbelnden Roben durch die Tischreihen zum Lehrerpodium schritt, jeder Zoll Professor Snape zu seinen besten Zeiten.

Mit einem schnellen Blick erfasste er die Situation. Hermione und Neville Longbottom saßen nebeneinander, weiter entfernt von Minerva McGonagall, als es üblicherweise der Fall war. Minervas Gesicht hätte ihn fast zum Grinsen gebracht. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen und starrte ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der deutlich besagte, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie nun agieren sollte. Verunsicherung und so etwas wie Trotz ließen ihre Miene ziemlich hölzern wirken. Die anderen gaben zwar vor, sich nicht darum zu kümmern, doch er konnte die gespannte Erwartung förmlich spüren.

Scheinbar ohne die Anwesenden zu beachten – diesen Eindruck zu erwecken hatte er jahrzehntelang perfektioniert, denn es hatte entschieden Vorteile, wenn jeder annahm, er, Snape, würde ihn nicht beachten, nur entsprach das nicht der Realität, denn er nahm sehr wohl die verschiedenen Strömungen und Reaktionen an dem langen Tisch wahr - ließ Severus sich auf seinem Platz am Ende des Tisches nieder und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Versuch zu, sein eigenes Körpergewicht in schwarzem Kaffee zu trinken. Er war müde, natürlich, nach mehr als zwei Tagen ohne Schlaf, aber nicht mehr antriebslos.

Anscheinend all seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Kaffeebecher zuwendend, hatte er beim Hinsetzen seinen Stuhl leicht verschoben und sein Bein lag nun in voller Länge an Hermiones. Noch immer hatte er diesen Hunger danach, sie zu berühren und zu spüren, auch nach den vielen Monaten, die sie nun schon zusammen waren, und erst recht nach dieser Nacht, denn die hatte ihm im Nachhinein gezeigt, dass sie beide gemeinsam alles meistern konnten, was dieses Leben ihnen noch zu bieten haben würde.

Hinter dem Vorhang seiner Haare hervor schaute er am Lehrertisch entlang. Minerva schien sich noch immer nicht wieder von ihrem Schock erholt zu haben und Poppy Pomfrey hatte ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen und ihre Augen leuchteten. Die anderen hatten sich mehr oder weniger wieder ihrem Frühstück zugewandt, nachdem die offensichtlich erwartete Konfrontation ausgeblieben war.

Etliche Minuten später stand Hermione auf und auch Neville Longbottom erhob sich. Die beiden waren kaum aus der Großen Halle heraus, als Severus sie einholte. Er sah den fast betäubten Gesichtsausdruck des Kräuterkundeprofessors und hätte beinahe wieder gegrinst. Heute war der Tag der Überraschungen und er hatte für seinen ehemaligen Horrorschüler noch eine davon parat.

„Neville?" sprach er ihn an.

Er sah, wie der Angesprochene zusammenzuckte und einen Moment brauchte, um sich von seinem Schock zu erholen.

„Äh, ja?"

„Ich danke Ihnen für das, was Sie gestern gesagt haben."

Hermione, ebenso wie Longbottom starrte ihn fassungslos an, doch Severus vermied den Augenkontakt mit beiden, weil er sich in diesem Moment nicht sicher war, ob er das breite Grinsen würde zurückhalten können und bog nach wenigen Metern in einen Seitengang ein.

Neville Longbottom war nur der Erste, der seinetwegen mit einem Schock zu kämpfen haben würde. Severus Snape war zurück in der Arena und von nun an würde _er_ die Spielregeln bestimmen...

~~~~~~ ENDE ~~~~~~


End file.
